Caught to Staring
by alana chantelune
Summary: Slash, traduction d'une fic de mysid. Dans les douches de Gryffondor, Sirius se voit confronter à des médisances. Qui sont d'autant plus douloureuses qu'elles sont peut-être vraies.


**Titre**: Caught Staring (Pris en flagrant délit de zieutage)

**Aut****eur**: mysid

**Rating**: PG-13

**Note** : Ceci fait mention de slash (très léger), donc passez votre chemin si vous êtes allergique.

Je remercie chaleureusement l'auteur, **mysid**, dont je continue à traduire les fics quand je peux, mais surtout la formidable **MissJaD** qui est une conseillère et une correctrice de très grand talent. Vraiment, merci à elle. Et allez lire ses travaux, elle est formidable.

J'ai choisi de conserver le mot « inverti » au lieu de traduire par « pédé », car c'est ainsi qu'on désignait les homosexuels au XIXe et début du XXe siècle, quand on considérait que c'était une maladie. Et le monde sorcier est resté en partie dans le passé, donc c'est pour cela, je pense, que mysid a choisi ce vocabulaire que j'ai conservé.

oOoOoOoOo

"Hé! Black! Arrête de mater le cul de mon pote !" hurla Tidmarsh, juste avant de fermer brutalement le robinet.

Surpris—il ne matait pas—du moins pas délibérément, juste distraitement—Sirius plongea la tête sous le jet de douche, comme un prétexte pour se détourner des deux autres. Il _était_ légèrement excité, mais pas assez pour être accusé dans ces circonstances. Il espérait réussir à paraître nonchalant.

"Ne sois pas ridicule," marmonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Près de Tidmarsh, Harris finit de se rincer les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Sirius depuis l'autre bout de la douche. "Il me reluquait?"

"Oui, ce sale pervers," affirma Tidmarsh en nouant solidement une serviette autour de sa taille.

"Je ne matais pas," dit Sirius au même moment. "Je pensais juste au devoir que je dois écrire pour McGonagall."

"Moi, j'trouve qu'il ne proteste pas beaucoup," fit Harris avec un sourire. "On sait tous que les aristos sont aussi tordus que des trombones."

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un trombone, mais l'insulte était assez claire sans qu'il ait besoin de le savoir.

"Fous-moi la paix," gronda-t-il. "T'as jamais regardé dans le vide?" Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même à feindre son mécontentement vis-à-vis des deux sixième années. Il regardait vraiment dans le vide. Ça lui paraissait injuste de se faire chambrer pour ça plutôt que pour les regards furtifs qu'il jetait parfois dans les douches.

" Si, mais moi, je n'en profite pas pour fixer les fesses des garçons," renvoya Tidmarsh à son cadet. Il attrapa la serviette de Harris et la lui tendit, attendant avec impatience que son camarade de chambrée termine de se doucher pour ne plus avoir affaire à Sirius.

Harris coupa finalement son robinet. "Oh, laisse-le regarder," déclara Harris, en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se débarrasser de l'excès d'eau. "Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me penche pour ramasser le savon," dit-il, en lançant un regard hostile à Sirius.

Celui-ci garda les yeux fixés sur le savon jaune pâle qu'il frottait sur son gant de toilette et sur la mousse blanche qu'il produisait. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Harris en train d'essuyer lentement chacun de ses membres, avant, finalement, d'enrouler la serviette humide autour de ses hanches. Il mettait Sirius au défi de le reluquer, mais Sirius n'en fit rien.

Harris n'était même pas _si_ beau que ça. Il était grand et souple, oui, mais ne possédait pas de muscles à proprement parler. Tidmarsh était en fait mieux proportionné, mais handicapé par un visage boutonneux et de grandes oreilles.

Harris déblatérait sur une supposée tendance à l'homosexualité chez les Sang-Purs. "...veulent garder les lignées pures, ils ne peuvent pas aller chercher trop loin, donc n'importe qui dans la famille devient une proie rêvée. Black s'est déjà probablement fait mettre par la moitié des hommes de sa famille, alors c'est pas vraiment sa faute qu'il ait viré inverti."

Sirius espéra espérait que sa peau rosie par la température des douches dissimulerait efficacement tout rougissement. Tout juste deux ans auparavant, un cousin éloigné plus âgé _l'avait_ piégé dans un coin à un mariage de famille et tripoté à travers ses robes. Sirius arrivait encore à sentir l'odeur aigre du vin qui consumait l'haleine de l'homme tandis qu'il chuchotait alternativement encouragements et menaces pour s'assurer du silence de Sirius. Ce n'étaient pas l'intimidation qui l'avaient tenu au secret, mais la conscience qu'il avait déjà commencé à faire des rêves sensuels impliquant des hommes et la peur que son cousin ne l'ait senti. Sirius se demandait parfois jusqu'où son cousin serait allé si Regulus n'était pas venu le chercher.

"J'ai des parents de Sang-Purs," rappela Tidmarsh à son camarade de dortoir avec agacement. "Aucun d'entre n'est un pervers."

"Bon, ils le sont pas _tous_, bien sûr," s'amenda rapidement Harris, "mais les familles comme les Blacks qui se voient..."

Sirius replongea sous le jet de la douche pour ne plus entendre Harris. Cinq ans auparavant, le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Gryffondor et la plupart de ses camarades de maison le traitaient encore comme un Serpentard mal placé. Parfois il pensait qu'il l'était.

Leurs voix se déplacèrent en direction de l'anti-chambre, où les élèves pouvaient se déshabiller et s'habiller, après avoir laissé leurs vêtements secs sur des bancs de bois. Soudain, un cri de triomphe força Sirius à reporter son attention dans leur direction.

"Aha! On vient pour le petit rendez-vous avec le pervers?" demanda Harris. "Je t'avais dit que les Sang-Purs avaient tendance à être des invertis."

"De quoi vous parlez, bon sang?" interrogea une nouvelle voix. Avec un pincement au cœur, Sirius réalisa qu'il s'agissait de James. Et une seule chose était pire que les railleries de deux sixièmes années, le fait qu'un de ses amis en fasse les frais lui aussi.

"Viens, on y va," dit Tidmarsh.

"Pas encore," refusa Harris. "Tu veux pas voir lequel va 'ramasser le savon' pour l'autre?"

"Non. Viens."

James entra dans la douche, ne portant qu'une serviette en travers de ses épaules. Sirius toujours trouvé James un peu bizarre sans ses lunettes.

"C'était quoi, ça?" demanda James en suspendant sa serviette au crochet qui la préserverait de l'eau.

Sirius faillit répliquer, "J'en ai aucune idée," mais il s'entendit répondre à la place, "Harris est pédé et Tidmarsh lui plait. Il n'arrête pas de laisser entendre qu'il a envie de lui, mais Tidmarsh est trop bouché pour le comprendre."

James fixa Sirius quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils dans une inutile tentative pour distinguer clairement le visage de son ami, et puis secoua la tête en disant, "Dieu merci, je ne suis pas dans _leur_ dortoir."

" Ouais, dieu merci…" fit Sirius en coupant finalement le robinet. Il n'accorda même pas _un regard_ à James avant de quitter la douche pour aller s'habiller.


End file.
